Power monitoring may be used to measure the quality and quantity of power consumed by home appliances, consumer electronic devices, industrial machinery, and the like. The power measurements may be based on a duration of use and a magnitude of power consumed. The measurements may be used in applications such as energy conservation, the generation of invoices by utility companies, the detection of the usage of an appliance, and the like.